


Injustice for all.

by Rose_lily_sunflowers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Relationships, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batfamily is a Mess (DCU), Bruce Wayne Has Too Many Kids, Character Death, Damian Wayne-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Major Character Injury, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Sad, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_lily_sunflowers/pseuds/Rose_lily_sunflowers
Summary: Batman always said the family was his true strength, maybe he shouldn't have admitted it too loudly.Such weakness can be exploited, after all.As a revenge Lex Luther planed the ultimate master plan to get revenge on him, tricking batman into "killing" his own strength.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Injustice for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Ladies, gentlemen and honored guests, this is my second attempt at writing this story idea and I think it turned out much better than the first! 
> 
> So basically, in Injustice story line, Joker tricks Superman into killing his wife and nuking metropolis (do check it out if you haven't. Its a mad story.) 
> 
> What if... Lex Luther does that to Batman? Batman might not be a powerhouse on his own but if he breaks... There are alot of people that can take advantage of him.
> 
> Anyway, PLEASE MIND THE TAGS! Its about to get real.
> 
> I REPEAT! MIND THE WARNINGS.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

**2030**

**LOCATION: central park, Neo-Gotham.**

Located above the ashes of the old Gotham. Everything was rebuilt almost an exact replica of what it once was, but this time cleansed from the crime and corruption that polluted the older city.

Neo-Gotham reminds me of lost opportunities and weak-willed people. Although on the first glance, it looks like the Utopia my family fought for until their last breath.

Underneath that colorful disguise and lively appearance, Neo-Gotham was built by ashes and blood, by a nuke, a bomb.

...And a Man among gods that lost everything.

My name is Damian Wayne and I'll be your humble narrator of what happened. I'll tell you the story of Neo-Gotham because I'm the only one left who knows the truth about it.

==========

**2019\. A few days after.**

**LOCATION: Nanda Parbat, League of shadows hideout, Himalayas.**

I was running

I couldn't stop running.

Not when Athanasia al ghul was after my head. And not since I was taken to the league of shadows headquarters. And when--

I still couldn't believe my eyes. Mother, lowering father's unconscious form to the lazarus pit. Green waters taming fathers mind and I could only watch, Watch as Father raised from his stupor and almost attacked mother. Talia al ghul was more skilled that to let it happen. She pulled a syrange and aimed in right in fathers neck, pulling him back into unconsciousness.

I gasped loudly but covered my mouth to keep my hiding place a secret. A hidden tunnel right above the pit, where I could everything from a small hole. I backed off and at that moment I decided to start running to get away.

Anywhere was better than in this hellhole I spend my childhood trying to escape from.

Of course I wasnt that lucky.

Athanasia found me and my mission to sneak out of Nanda parbat Became a deadly game of cat and mouse. Athanasia followed me with her beautifully crafted blade, aiming to kill me on spot even when mother had specifically ordered her not to.

What did she have to fear, perhaps mother wanted to dump me into the pit too, just like she did with father. After all, she never really wanted me as I am, just her perfect soldier.

Athanasia followed me out of the temple. My goal wasn't fighting with her, after staying up for more than 48 hours I had no chance of winning against her. I ran through the jungle and tried to block her way as much as I could, but she just sliced everything on her way to half and followed me like it was nothing.

I ran through the trees, trying to make myself lost but nothing seemed to work and in the end I hit the end of the jungle road.

A dead end.

A stone wall.

With a swing of her sword, she cut the trees in half and cieled the way behind her. "Mother wants you alive, brother dear." she sneered with a chuckle. She held her sword in front of her.

I had no choice but to take out mine.

We circled each other. Both of us were waiting for the other to attack. "Why do I not believe you." I murmured. The effects of no sleep was catching up with me. With the events of the last few days, I couldn't bring it to me to fight her on my best.

She had the upper hand and she knew it.

The right side of her face pulled a smile. "I always wondered what did you have that was so special." she said, venom dripping from her voice.

We stopped circling each other. I saw it in her, she was going to attack so I took a defence stance. "Why don't you come here and find out?" I murmured.

She did exactly that. The sounds of our swords clashing gave our location away.

~

"How can I stay!" I shouted angrily. "How could you let him fall into the lazarus pit. What do you want from us! What DID YOU WANT FROM ME?"

_**The truth I couldn't get over:** _  
_**If it wasn't for mother, I would have died with the rest of the family.** _

Talia al ghul narrowed her eyes and slapped me across. "Don't you dare raise your voice with me again." she demanded. I hesitantly reached up my hand to touch the burning skin of my face, I was used to it by now. "And don't worry about reasons. We have plenty to keep you around."

She came forward and put her hands on my shoulder, for a normal mother-son this would be appreciated but this was far from normal. She leaned closer until her face was inches away from my ear. "If you leave..." Talia whispered. "Your meta friend will die."

I broke her grip on my hand and took a fighting stance a few feet away from her. I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean, _mother_." I asked seriously.

She just shook her head and slowly left the room, a silent motion for me to follow her. Against my better judgement, I did. She didn't go so far away, a door next to where we were. The metalic doors opened with a hiss and she stepped inside.

I wondered what sort of sick game was this but I followed her anyway. The room was dark and the metalic doors closed and sealed off the light. It took everything in me not to panic. I forced my breathing to even out and my fear didn't go unnoticed from my mother.

She smiled and waited.

Gradually, the darkness was replaced by a soft lime light that was coming from a pod standing right infront of us. I covered my eyes for a moment to get used to the angry light. when I opened them, my heart skipped a beat.

I dashed forward and pressed my hand against the glass. The glass that was separating me from the unconscious boy in the glowing lime waters. "Colin..." the words slipped out of my mouth.

Colins eyes were shut and only his face down to his neck was in human form. The rest of his body was still a pile of clay, unable to morph back completely. He was in much better state compared to the last time I saw him.

The nuke had done that damage. Colin wrapped himself around me in his clay form and saved me from certain death, giving me a chance at life. He saved me, I owed my life to him even If I never said it out loud.

I gathered myself immediately, I shouldn't have shown weakness in front of my mother. Now whatever plan she had, it was hard to fight against.

Talia moved forward, he firmly put his hands on my shoulder, her touch everything but gently.

"He is alive." Talia said with a smile I couldn't see. "Healing. Slowly putting himself back Together, again."

I pressed my teeth against each other and listened. Something about her tone told me there was more coming.

"If you leave..." Talia murmured softly and let go of me. She walked over to a small control panel next to the pod. My blood ran cold. "If you decide to leave, There will be no more reason for us to keep this little creature alive." she said. She saw me flinch and close my eyes for a moment. A smile crept up to her face. She hovered her hand above the only red button, it didn't take a genius to guess her threat.

"No..." I murmured and shook my head. "I'll stay."

A smile crept up to her face, victorious. Whatever plan she had, I had to go along just for the time being.

And with Father being thrown into the lazarus pit, the family all but dead and Ra's al ghul back to his former glory... It can be a ridiculously dangerous plan.

Mother came forward. She leaned forward, whispering close to my ear even if her voice echoed in the empty room. "Good choice, my boy." she murmured and then let me go.

She left me alone in the chamber. The only source of light being the strange green liquid Colin was levitating in.

 _Colin_.

I dropped to my hands and knees. The events the last few days were just too much. My hands fisted on the ground and I started sobbing uncontrollably. Unconsciously, I had to pull my hair a little to remind myself this was real and the last 72 hours wasn't just a nightmare that I could wake up from.

This was reality and nobody was there for me to go to when all things were settled.

And one question hangs in the air, how did I end up here?

==========

**2019**

**LOCATION: watchtower, Earth's orbit.**

Nobody knows what awaits in the future, not even the world's greatest heroes.

The day before the disaster started like every other. The sun shone high and bright, kids laughed and adults went to work with a mysteriously low crime rate. No one was complaining about the last part.

Batman and Superman have had both better and worse days. But no one can ever get used to the feeling of watching the earth from space, it gave them a reason to keep doing what they did, to keep fighting. Batman had his cowl down and the black make up under his eyes looked worse than what it really was. Father was tired, uncharacteristically so and that didn't go unnoticed from his closest companion, Superman, or as I'm going to refer to him, Clark.

"Rough day?" Clark said jokingly. Bruce sighed loudly and turned his head up. "Don't joke." he said loudly in his weaker "bruce wayne" voice instead of growling in his Batman voice.

_**How do I know all this? You may ask,** _  
_**Well my father wasn't always a cruel totalitarian.** _

Clark gave him a half smile. "Well, we haven't found a trace from Luther... So I think it's time we both go back home." he reasoned poorly.

Bruce crossed his arms and looked out of the window, they had the view of the fountains and gardens in front of the hall. "Home." He murmured softly. "They are all home. The kids are all home right now."

Clark nodded. "Why do I get the feeling you're not surprised that Damian sneaked out?" he murmured.

Bruce sighed loudly. "There is no stopping that kid." He said and massaged the sides of his face. Clark chuckled. "You talk like an old Grandpa." Clark murmured under his breath.

Under normal circumstances, Batman would have growled and pointed out the joke but he just sighed and let his hands fall to his side. "I'm getting old, Clark." He said with a bitter smile. "They are my future. If anything happens to them especially Cassandra and Tim--"

Clark raised an eyebrow. "You're playing favorites," he said with fake surprise.

"I don't play favorites--"

Clark chuckled. "Come on Bruce, we both know Dicks your favorite. Tim and Cass are a very close second." he said as a matter of fact. "You don't have a strong emotional bond with Damian yet. After all you were forced to spend time with him only last year..."

Bruce just growled. There was no lie to those words so he didn't say any coherent words.

"You're not the one to talk." Burce murmured, he slowly removed his cowl from his face and revealed the tired face of Bruce wayne. "Or have you forgotten what your neglect did to Conner?"

Clarks smile dropped. One could cut the tension with a knife. After four years, Conner's death still weighed heavy between the new generation and the old. "That's just cruel Bruce." Clark murmured.

_**Conner Kent's story is a story for another time.** _

Bruce didn't take his eyes off the magnificent view. "I love ALL of them." he said. "They are my future... My legacy. And they know it... Even Jason."

At the mention of the famous outlaw, Clark sighed loudly. Bruce's continued ignorance about the situation was alarming. He has done absolutely nothing to put Jason in custody since he showed up as the red hood.

Suddenly bruce tensed and put his cowl back on. "In a few years you'll have a new Batman." Batman informed him. "I expect her to be treated with the same respect the league treats me."

Clarks face broke into a half smile. "So you finally settled." Clark put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy for you... Truly."

Batman didn't say anything as he stormed out of the room towards the teleporters.

==========

**2019.**

**LOCATION: Wayne tower, Gotham city.**

Gothams views in daylight was always depressing, but somehow during the night, when the newer generation hit the nightlife. The city view suddenly changed.

Talking with Colin at the top of Wayne tower was maybe the highlight of my days back then. Something about the fragile peace we had on top of the tourists drew me in.

I was usually in my Robin suit. Colins alter ego, Abuse, had no super suit so he usually just morphed back to his usual self. Colin talked about everything and anything from that, about what the nuns said and what his teachers said or how the new kids at the orphanage were going. I just listened, I was never a good talker. Everytime I tried to tell him my deeply buried feelings, something happened.

So I wasn't going to take a chance when I was eagerly seeking his distracting presence.

But of course Colin was no fool. The moment I opened my mouth to speak, he knew It was jealousy that brought me here, not Vigilante work. All I had to do was explain.

"My sister." I grunted, Crossing my arms angrily. "Father is going to give her the cowl." and not me, went unsaid.

"You seem pretty nonchalant about everything." Colin said and took a sip of his energy drink. I snatched the hype out of his hand, I didn't want him to go nervous and lose control of his powers again. He was addicted to energy drinks and it couldn't have been worse.

Colin sighed loudly and leaned back. "I take it back. You're totally freaking out." he said with a laugh.

I didn't mean to crush the can with my bare hands, it just happened. The energy drink spilled out all over my clothes. I aimed at the Trash can at the lower level and threw the useless can in it. Colin just watched me from the corner of his eyes. "I don't have a sister... But you sure are feeling jealous, Damian." Colin said with a chuckle.

I crossed my arms with a huff. "Tt. I'm not feeling _jealous_." he said angrily.

"Yes you are."

"Tt. No."

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. The innocence in them ever present. "You don't know what I'm feeling deep down Colin." I murmured.

"I'm pretty sure I do." He said with a smile.

"Tt. Stop assuming baseless things."

He frowned at me and then laughed hysterically. "Is that why you called me here? Seriously? You can talk to me you know. I wont judge."

Yes, he wouldn't. Saint Colin Wilkes could never even bring himself to think about the criminals he helped to arrest as Abuse. I was lucky to have him.

"I know." I murmured. "But Grayson can come here right now... And..."

" _And_..."

I sighed loudly. "Can you tell me the last story again?" I asked completely seriously.

Colin gasped. "You want me to talk?" he asked with shock. "I should call Batman, I think you've hit your head somewhere."

I laughed and shook my head. Colin didn't waste any time and started reciting Hamlet from the heart once again.

How he mastered it, will forever be a mystery to me.

===========

While we were on the roof of Wayne tower, Dick Grayson was around on a normal call, that would ironically, be one of the most remembered calls of his life later on.

"Oh, nothing, just me getting the family from across gotham to eat dinner in peace." Dick murmured as he walked in the colorful streets of Gotham north. All around him people drank and danced and celebrated in parties. Dick closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of gentle wind on his face. He held his long black coat closer to himself.

"We're still going to our restaurant tomorrow right?" Kori asked on the other side.

"Of course, hon." Dick murmured softly. He unconsciously picked up the red box he has kept in his pocket for a whole month now, waiting for the right opportunity. "How can I forget?"

There was a sound of explosion and giggling on the other side. Kori sighed loudly. Dick could hear Roy shouting at someone at the other side. Dick couldn't conceal his laughter. "Lian is making havoc in the tower again. See you tomorrow, I love you." she said with a giggle.

Dick smiled. "See you tomorrow. I love you too." he murmured and hesitantly ended the call.

He gently held the red ring box for a few minutes before he put it back in his pocket. He would do this, Tomorrow night. He would do it. He would propose.

However, he had another wayward brother to catch, now. Yes me, if you're wondering who the other one is, that was Jason Todd.

Guessing my whereabouts wasn't hard for him. After years of basically raising me , Grayson-- Dick knew I had kidnapped Colin from the orphanage and was currently watching skyline with him.

And then, Dick knew I was stressed. Bruce did a horrible job of hiding what he was going to do from me and as a result, I found out.

Wayne tower was one of Gotham's many tourist sites. Located downtown and an interesting copy of eiffel's tower only twice taller. Dick went in with the tourists into the wayne tower and casually used the elevator to get to the highest floor.

He watched Gotham city from above with the rest of the tourists. Gotham looked magnificent. Dick could see the colorful skyscraper and the darker sides at the same time.

He waited until the tourists were totally gone before he went into action. He had hidden a batarang in his sleeve for just the right moment to throw it. The batarang hit the security camera and made it useless.

The darkness of the night covered him so he stood on the railings, grabbed one of the metallic structures of the floor above and pushed himself to the roof.

Dick landed gracefully, his coat still danced with the wind when his eyes landed on us on the other side of the roof. One with black hair and one with bright red hair, both of them staring at him.

Dick smiled at the two of us and stepped into the light. "Hello, Colin. Damian." Dick said with a smile. "I knew I could find you here."

I lip my lower lip when I saw it was really him. Colin waved soundlessly as a hello. I looked back at Gothams view and tried to ignore Dicks existence for a while longer, trying to live in the fragile peace I had with my friend earlier.

Dick put his hands in his pockets and slowly stepped closer, the sound of his footsteps echoed on the empty roof. "I'm sorry to interrupt but... We really have to go home, Damian." Dick stated seriously.

I didn't turn back to look at him and just nodded. Colin put a comforting hand on my shoulder and stood up, hitting the dust off his old clothes. "I can get back to the orphanage on my own." he said politely. I wasn't so sure about that but nodded and waved goodbye.

Colin quickly morphed into flexible brown clay and form of abuse. The clay slowly moved away and climbed down Wayne tower soundlessly without alerting anyone. My eyes followed it as long as it could before it disappeared, leaving us brothers alone.

Dick took a deep breath and kneeled down next to me, who refused to even look at him. My eyes were fixated on the last spot Colin was, feet dangling in the air.

"We should really go home." Dick murmured and ruffled my carefully combed hair. I hummed incoherently for a second, words of hate, no doubt.

I gripped the sides of the roof tightly with his hands. "I don't want to go home." I murmured. "Father is going to give the cowl to Cassandra and I can't bring myself to go there and see my entire future plans turn into dust."

Dick stopped and looked down at me. I stopped talking and glanced around, not wanting to make eye contact with him. His eyes were lost in the gotham view. I slowly hugged himself, trying to put some necessary distance between us.

Gently, Dick put both of his hands on my shoulder and forced me to turn around and look at Dicks serious face. I just narrowed his eyes and stared up at my older brother. "Look, Damian." Dick said and shook me by the shoulders just to prove how serious he was speaking. "Just because Bruce will make Cassandra the heir of the bat doesn't mean he loves you any less..."

"Tt... Right." I whispered with disgust and broke Dick grip on my shoulders. The frown never left my face and I was hugging himself like I was without a shelter in the coldest winters.

Dick sighed loudly and let go of me. He stood up behind my back. I looked back at him automatically, trying to see where he was going. Unlike my reputation, I don't like to be alone all the time.

"Do you think my skills are less than Cassandras?"

I was taken aback by that question. I turned around to look at my brother once again. The moon became our only source of light when the electric lights suddenly turned off. "What, No! This is ridiculous--" I tried to say but Dick interrupted me.

"Do you think that makes Tim a less cunning detective?" Dick asked, equally serious.

"No-- I--"

"Then why do you think it will make you any less valuable?"

"I just.... I just know. "

Dick helped me stand up again and gently put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Your worth isn't limited to being Bruce's son or heir of the bat, Damian." he said softly.

"I... I know that too." I admitted and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Dick smiled sadly. He put his hand on his little brothers back and pushed me to walk and get away from the roof. "Bruce loves you, you're his son." he murmured as we walked away. "For goodness sake"

I didn't answer, I let my hands drop to my side and shrugged Dicks hand off my back angrily. That didn't stop Dicks smile. "Let's go home, Damian." Dick murmured. "Your father is waiting."

_**A small fact about Richard Grayson:** _  
_**He didn't deserve the way he died.** _

==========

**2019**

**LOCATION:Wayne manor, Gotham.**

For years, Father thought his obsession with crime was a one man mission, something he and he only would dedicate his life to. But over the years his family grew. The scums of Gotham used to make fun of him for being a family man these days.

My Father, Bruce Wayne, was much more than just Batman. Bruce Wayne was the head of his ever growing family. one thing that having children provided, was the realisation that the possible future needed an unbelievable amount of attention.

Talking about the next batman was always a hard conversation for all of us. something that everyone tried to avoid and I, so foolishly, tried to take for myself.

Everyone was waiting for Father down at the batcave. He took a few moments to gather himself up in the manor, staring at the grandfather clock.

Bruce gently touched the clock. For years it had been his gateway to another world, a world he created for himself. Batman's world.

And now, he was going to make sure the future of the batman exists.

Bruce pushed the down buttons on the clock and stepped inside the elevator. The elevator slowly went down as the clock slid back into place.

When the glass doors opened, he was surprised to see everyone really inside. The entire batclan had answered to his call. The immediate family were present, Oracle, Batwoman, Batwing and huntress were standing in the cave via their holograms.

Duke, Cassandra, Stephanie and Tim were in a heated argument about the latest movie franchises with Oracle. Tim and Stephs love always sickened me. Even if they were just holding hands and keeping each other close.

Grayson didn't leave me alone and stuck to my side, communicating with me in silence

In total honestly, I wasn't surprised to see the black sheep of the family, Jason Todd, not present. But there was a flash of regret in Fathers eyes that I tried to ignore. He also noticed how protective Grayson was holding me close. He was giving Bruce the "disappointment" glare. Regardless, Bruce cleared his throat to get the others attention.

The arguments stopped and everyone looked at him. Bruce was partially surprised to see his children actually paying attention to what he was about to say. "Tt" I murmured and crossed my arms. I had a feeling Cassandra had no idea.

"We are all here, good." Bruce said in his Batman voice. He tried not to look me in the eyes for the majority of it because he knew I won't like what he'll say. Father wasn't a fool to believe I didn't already know what was about to happen that night. I was intelligent enough to have guessed and me being me, would have never taken the news as smoothly as I did if it wasn't for Dick Grayson.

"You, all of you, are my strength and what gives meaning to gotham and to batman." Bruce said sternly, meeting everyone's eyes, even mine. When his blue eyes landed on my green one's, I gave him a hesitant smile. He continued to speak. "There is something I want to discuss... With all of you."

"As you all know the Bat is a symbol, not a person." Bruce said and slowly looked around in the batcave, showing off all his gadgets. "And Batman must stay forever. There are some of you deserving of the symbol who don't want the cowl. I can't force any of you that burden." he looked at Tim and Dick who awkwardly smiled.

"And those who do want it and deserve it." Bruce murmured and looked at me, Duke and... Cassandra.

Father slowly but confidently stepped closer to her and kept their eye contact. "And one has the desire and will to achieve greatness beyond measure." Cassandra hesitantly glanced around, not believing what was happening but she could read Bruce's body language like no one else and she knew he was happy and serious.

Bruce assured his daughter silently. He looked down and Gave Cassandra one of his rare wholesome smiles. One that no one outside the circle of the family had seen.

One that I had seen only twice before.

"Which Is why I think it'll be best if you take it." Bruce said and put a hand on her shoulder. Cassandra's eyes blew wide. Cass was surprised, she took a step back. Her heart hammering loudly in her chest. "But. detective works." she murmured, never taking his eyes off her father.

Bruce's smile showed pride and happiness he didn't usually show. "It's nothing you can't learn." he assured her. "Tim promised to always be available as the detective if you need a second opinion. Since he'll even surpass my capabilities as a detective at some point." he said and pointed at Tim who gave her a salute with a smile. "And Dick promised he'll temporarily take the cowl if something happens to me before you turn 25 and rightfully earned it."

Bruce's smile suddenly fell and his face morphed into Batman's once again, cold and emotionless. "So will you accept the cowl?" he asked formally.

Without warning, Cassandra jumped and tangled her hands around father's neck and hugged him tightly. He took a moment before he returned the hug and buried his face in her black hair.

Dick was the first to start clapping, slow and steady claps. It was followed by Tim who smiled eagerly and started clapping happily. Steph cheered loudly and soon the cave was filled with all sorts of happy cheering and smiled.

Cassandra let go and looked at his father with a smile. Bruce's face broke into a small smirk and he gently patted him on the shoulder.

The moment Bruce pulled back. Steph jumped and hugged her from behind with a happy squeal. "That calls for a celebration!" Steph said, eyes wide and happy. Tim and Duke appeared next to her.

"Seconded!" Duke stated and gave her a one armed hug. Tim just laughed and elbowed his sister. "Good job, sister" he murmured. Cassandra giggled happily and pushed all of them away.

Alfred politely cleared his throat to gain the families attention. Every one present looked at his old face and were surprised to see his stoic expressions merged with smiles and laughter. "That much I've prepared for '' he stated and stepped aside from the stairway to Wayne manor. "Your party is upstairs."

Steph cheered loudly and with Tims help, they pushed Cassandra in front and up to the dinner Alfred had prepared for them. Duke followed closely. Father watched them go.

Dick squeezed my shoulder and gave me a smile. I pressed my mouth to a thin line and gave him a nod. He let go of me and followed them quickly upstairs.

Unlike what the papers like to point out about Batman, father wasn't ignorant about his kids. He noticed my silence during the ordeal, he noticed my lack of congratulations and he noticed my frown.

Bruce also noticed that I stayed back when everyone went upstairs and when the holograms of the other members of the batclan disappeared. I stayed back, arms crossed and leaning against the main computer and looking at the metallic grounds.

Father walked over and gently put his hand across my shoulder and pulled me close. I struggled to get away at first but then I surrendered and leaned into his touch.

Father thought no words were needed. He gently pulled both of us to climb the stairs and join the others upstairs.

After all, we had something to celebrate in this dark world.

==========

**2019**

**LOCATION: Wayne manor, Gotham city.**

Although I hated them at the time, Having the entire family, plus Duke, behind the table and around father gave him a special heartwarming feeling. Even Alfred had given in and decided to sit down with us. The grande colorful table was filled with Cassandra's favorite food and snacks and, of course, a vegetarian version for me.

Everyone was right where they were supposed to be, even if Jason's empty seat was a constant reminder of the evening not being perfect. Every now and then, Bruce's eyes drifted towards it and he couldn't stop himself from wondering where he went wrong with the boy.

Cassandra's laughter echoed in the hall. I can only imagine how father felt, Having his oldest on his right, his Cunning and sharp minded son on his left and me in front of him. Maybe his tired heart rested a little. Stephanie's presence was a reminder that she was alive and Father had done right by at least one of the "dead robins". Cassandra was his future and the only synonym of forever he believed in. And Duke was the only ray of hope he had, hope for humans and Meta-humans to find peace with each other.

Alfred spared no pains preparing this dinner. He was prepared all the way from Dick favorite desserts to Stephanie's favorite flavor of waffles, even if Steph never had the heart to tell him she didn't like it.

Father wasn't paying attention to what his children were saying. But Duke's question got his attention from his meal to The conversation. "So Tim, how's it going in Wayne Enterprises." Duke pointed out while playing with his fork.

Tim Drake-Wayne massaged his temple and leaned back on his chair, food completely forgotten. "Why must you hurt me this way?" he murmured through gritted teeth and closed his eyes. His frown deepened when he remembered all the work that was thrown at him.

That made me laugh. I kept a close eye on Wayne Enterprises related business because of pure spite with Drake. I knew what was up. Father had bought the entire Lexcorp in a well coordinated plan... But he forgot to alert Drake. So today Tim Drake-Wayne went to work not knowing hell was going to break loose.

Stephanie elbowed duke with a fake frown. "Don't bother him!" she said, playfully defending her boyfriend. Steph lifted her cup and pointed at Tim on her right. "Wayne Enterprises bought off LexCorp! Entire LexCorp. Of course Mr. CEO is busy."

Father gripped his knife angrily and Batman's famous frown was placed on his previously peaceful face. Dick noticed the change and his smile dropped as well. Father took a deep breath and tried to regain his previous peace. Dick was the only one of the family who knew the problem with buying LexCorp away from Lex Luthers reach.

To me and everyone else, it was just a simple power move.

"I'm not nagging." Tim said and opened his eyes, focusing back on the food, looking directly at Duke. Then Tim shifted his gaze to look at Father. "I just wish someone had told me beforehand." he murmured quietly. Tim always knew everything, the fact that Tim had just openly criticized one of father's opinions was a warning that got everyone's attention.

Father let go of the fork he was holding and it fell down on the Table with a click. The conversation ceased down and everyone's eyes landed on father. Dick murmured something under his breath before he leaned back and crossed his arms, waiting for Bruce's explanation.

"I had one chance and I took it." Father said simply, having a hundred yard stare on his face. "I had to terminate Lexs resources and that was the best way, I trusted you and Lucios to handle the rest and you did it."

"But... all of it?" Steph murmured softly, slowly putting her hands on the table. "You reduced lexs lifelong plan to zero... You basically took everything away from him." she picked up her cup and held it up. "the Boss move of the century."

"Totally cool!" Duke murmured and Cass nodded. I merely raised his eyebrow and waited to mimik Dicks reaction, which was just a smile.

Tim sighed loudly. "It's going to give me a lot of allnighters..." he murmured but raised his cup as well. "But I gotta admit it you asserted dominance over Superman's arch nemesis like no other."

The room broke out into laughter.

Father rolled his eyes and half of his face formed a smile. "I didn't want to assert dominance, Tim" he pointed out. "I wanted to make sure he or the rest of the light wouldn't be able to bring another apokolips on earth. That's not asserting--"

His speech was interrupted by a ringing. Fathers smile fell as he reached for his phone and read the caller ID. "Superman"

He unconsciously covered his phone and looked at everyone. "I have to take this one." he stated and stood up. Father went to a corner to accept the call.

everyone else and I could still hear it. The four others decided to carry on like nothing happened. I could see the semi haunted look on Dicks face, which was never a good sign.

"What is it?" father spat bitterly.

"We found a new lead for the light's operation and their involvement with darkseid. Wouldn't have called but we need your detective senses."

Father rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly. "You Couldn't have done it yourselves?" he asked bitterly.

"You are the world's greatest detective and this is the world's worst villain."

"Not right now."

"Did you just say no to a mission?? As surprised as I am, I'm Afraid it can't wait. We need you here and we need you now."

Father narrowed his eyes and glanced back at his family on the table. He ended the call and looked back at Everyone who was curiously waiting for an answer. Tim already knew what was going on and gave him a nodd. So did Dick.

He turned to the rest of us. "I'm afraid duty calls." he said seriously with no apparent emotion. Father didn't wait for the others' reaction before he stormed out and reached the grandfather clock. He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator to take him down.

The worried family slowly slid out of his view and he was greeted with the cold welcoming atmosphere of the batcave.

===========

**2019**

**LOCATION: LexCorp lab, Metropolis**

Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman had easily sneaked inside one of LexCorps countless laboratories. Batman had been called to examine their latest Computer programs to find out where and when had the light contacted the alien forces. Their computers were a dead end, Batman decided to take a look at the deeper sublevels of the lab which is how they found themselves walking down a dark tunnel with greasy red walls. Their only source of light was Batman's holograms.

Out of curiosity, Wonderwoman lifted one of the red strands stuck to the wall with the tip of her sword and dropped it with disgust.

Batman stopped and the two heroes stopped next to him. Batman pointed at the wall next to him and nodded at Superman. Superman vaporized it with his heat vision. a secret passage was revealed, one that went straight upwards.

"I suspect the real main operations are there." Batman stated as he sent a grappling gun to reach the highest room. It took a few moments for him to be pulled to the top level. Batman landed on the ground and saw the main computer lying right in front of him. He turned it on and started working, typing fast and feverishly.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew inside and stood behind him. "Luther is up to no good, I can literally sense it in the air." Superman murmured. Batman narrowed his eyes as the pictures popped up on the screen. He took a thorough look at what was once a high-tech branch of STAR labs.

Superman and Wonder Woman exchanged a look but didn't say anything. They had learned not to ask Batman what he was up to long ago.

Suddenly Batman stopped typing and glanced back at his colleagues. "Somethings wrong." Batman said as a matter of fact. "The equipment stolen from STAR labs is crucial to build a bomb... but our scanners can pick nothing of that in metropolis or anywhere near it." Batman turned off his holograms. Wonder woman turned to superman with a smile. "Kal? Does Luther hate any other cities?" she asked as a joke.

Superman laughed it off. "He hates star city." He said as a joke. "But I doubt he's hiding it there. I say, we take a look at the top levels of his labs--- I mean your labs, since you bought them."

Batman rolled his eyes under the cowl, both Clark and Diana laughed out loud. He turned around without changing his Batman face. "You interrupted a family gathering for this." he growled.

==========

**2019**

**LOCATION: Wayne manor, Gotham.**

My presence was... Not as important as I thought it was. Technically it was mostly me and my rude behaviours fault. However, this was Cassandra's night and I was feeling tired.

Sneaking out of the TV room wasn't hard. I quietly found my way to my room and decided to busy myself in it. Titus followed me closely, My loyal dog. I wanted to take Tituses toys and take him out for a midnight walk but a sound of notification coming from my pocket stopped me.

I pet Titus, stood up and casually flipped my phone to see who it was, somehow I hoped it was Colin. The redhead had never used the contact number Batman had given him. I still hoped he'd call one day.

But the message wasn't from Colin.

Titus felt the change in my mood. He nuzzled closer and wanted to see what I was up to. I looked up from my phone just to check that there are no other people present. The number was unknown but I knew it was from the league of shadows. It was from his mother. I opened the text. The paragraph was short and the message was clear.

"Meet me on wayne tower at 11. Bring Colin Wilkes Or I'll bring him myself."

My face fell, I put my phone back in my pockets. The message was clear and I couldn't waste any more time.

~

fully dressed in my robin costume, I climbed the walls of The Manor and wanted to jump down when the defenses let out a spike, I jumped back with a smirk. I wasn't ready however, when it went back down and I slid down, landing painfully on my back.

"You should know better than that by now."

Graysons voice echoed in the gardens. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes. The sound of wind filled the silence between us. I stood up to a fighting stance. Dick Grayson didn't remove his hands from his pockets. And looked at me with a gentle smile. "You could have asked and nobody would have stopped you from going through the front door." he said and pushed a button in his cell phone to stop the alarms.

I dropped the stance and said nothing.

Dick took a few steps closer. "Where are you going?" Dick asked, finally. Cornered, my rigid posture relaxed a little a bit and I answered. "Mother wants to meet me and Colin at Wayne tower at the skirts of gotham at 11 pm. She might have already forcefully taken him from the orphanage."

"Colin? What does she want with Colin?"

"I don't know but I intended to find out, alone."

Dick smiled. He put a gentle hand on my shoulder. I was used to his affections by now, the only touchy person in the family. "Nobody will judge you if you say you want to meet your mother, Damian." he said. "Most of us don't have living mothers and every single one of us would give the world to have a chance to talk to them like you do. So we understand."

I looked away and closed my eyes. I knew how lucky I was to have a mother in this family. Dick let go and shook his head. "Go now. I'll explain it to Bruce and Alfred and make sure Nobody interrupts you." he added with a smile.

"Thanks." I murmured.

Every cell in my body told me to give this man a hug. This man, who had acted as guardian when no one else wanted to. Something told me to hug him but he didn't.

_**a confession, I wish I had hugged him. I wish I had never pushed him away when he tried to hug me.** _

"I can do it after I get back," I told myself. I nodded and turned around, climbed up the wall and ready to leave. I hesitated for a moment and looked back at the gardens. Dick was slowly making his way back to the manor.

A strange feeling was holding my heart. I looked at my brother one more time. Grayson was looking at me with his signature smile that could warm the coldest hearts. Dick Grayson turned his back and made his way back to the manor, keeping his hand in his pockets and ignoring the security alert ringing loudly in his pocket.

I jumped down and made my way to Wayne tower.

~

**2019**

**Location: Saint Thomas orphanage, Gotham.**

Colin Wilkes was a boy with red hair, Brown eyes and a charming smile that even melted Damian Wayne's heart, my cold heart. He was an orphan in Saint Thomas Orphanage, but he had to start looking for different alternatives now that he was getting older. He was slowly growing up and soon the orphanage had to let him go.

Colin didn't have to worry much however, he had won a Wayne Scholarship and his Night Job as the vigilante "Abuse" had given him amazing friends.

And a stalker.

Me, I was the stalker. I knew it even if Colin was too nice to point it out. However, He was getting good at spotting me every now and then. Either way, he never expected me to appear behind the curtains when he was walking down to the bedrooms that night.

"Damian!" Colin whispered loudly and tried to hide me back behind the curtains. Colin anxiously looked around to see if there was anyone else around them before he opened the curtains to see I was gone.

"Do you really think I'll let myself be spotted Colin?"

Colin almost jumped. He took a deep breath and turned around to see me behind him with a proud smirk. I could see the slight blush that touched his face. Colin sighed loudly. "No... I know you're a master assassin." he admitted quietly.

"Tt. Obviously." I said with a shrug.

"That doesn't explain why you're here, though."

I visibly flinched and Slowly grabbed Collins arms and silently begged him with my eyes to follow me. After three long years of friendship, Colin knew the signs. He followed. We got out of the orphanage, miraculously not bumping into any nuns.

When we were two streets away from Saint Thomas orphanage, I was still running frantically across rooftops and dragging Colin with me, Colin stopped in his tracks and gave me a confused look. "Ok, Are you going to tell me why you are so nervous?" he asked seriously.

We were on an abandoned rooftop and our only source of light was the moon. Colin couldn't see the anguish in my face. I looked around and removed my hood from his head. "Its my mother." I admitted quietly. "She said she wanted to meet me and you at Wayne tower tonight at 11. I was afraid... I was afraid she'd kidnap you in unnecessarily cruel ways so I came here and I'm going to make sure you're Ok tonight."

Colin hesitated to put his hand on my shoulder as comfort but he did it anyway. "It's ok." He murmured. "We'll see what your... mom... wants."

I visibly let go of the breath and put my hand on Collins. "Lets go." I demanded. "I won't let her lay a hand on you... After all, what did we promise? I'll be with you until the end."

Colin smiled. "Until the end." He murmured, his brown eyes couldn't leave the wonder that was my mysterious jade green eyes.

==========

**2019**

**Location: LexCorp labs, Metropolis.**

The famous trinity were ambushed by a hoard of LexCorp robots.

The sound of punches and metal hitting metal filled the room, one by one the white robots with the Ls fell down. While Superman and Wonder Woman were battling the robots, Batman saw the perfect opportunity to continue his detective work in the room they were protecting.

"I'll check the upper levels." Batman shouted and threw a batarang at the guarding robot, it fell down with a hiss. "You keep them busy down here."

"On it!" Wonder woman said and swinged her sword go behead the nearest robots.

Batman crashed down the door and found an empty hallway in his front and an open door at the end. He ran as fast as he could to reach the unknown room that he ignored the slight warning of a member of the batfamily being nearby.

When he stepped inside the room, the door closed immediately behind him and left him in the dark. Batman's night vision activated and he started to observe the room. It was a square with no windows. And the only thing in the room was a bed and a person, male, struggling to stand up.

He wanted to approach the man but his senses warned him. He could feel the slight smell of the fear toxin in the air, but he didn't have time to use an inhaler, he had already been exposed to it.

"Warning! Overdose of----"

His cowl stopped working and Batman's lungs closed on itself for a moment. His vision blurred and cleared rapidly that he lost the sense of up and down. He leaned against the table and tried to stay standing.

Batman gasped for breath and tried to stay conscious. He had never encountered this new version of the Fear Toxin before. He tried to take deep breaths and calm down the heart hammering in his chest.

But then he heard a voice.

"Bruce?"

The voice was as confused as he was. As scared as he was. And yet Bruce--Batman couldn't exactly pinpoint who it was. One moment it was the voice of his father, the next it was Dicks voice and at last it was the Joker.

It was the mad sound of the Joker, his sick laughter echoed in his ears. Batman could feel his heart being filled with rage he'd never felt before when he heard that voice.

He looked up. The room was the same and he could finally see who that person was. What he could see was... Was the Joker. The Joker and his utterly wrecked face.

Bruce was partially sure what he was hearing couldn't have been right. He was hearing Jason's last words to him. Joker's first encounter after he killed Jason, after he crippled Barbra, after he kidnapped all his family. He could hear it all at once.

That sick madman. Joker was laughing. He was laughing and laughing and laughing and trying to get close and he had a gun in his hands. His movements were sloppy, drug induced movements.

_**a fact: fear toxin can do alot to people.** _

Batman lost control and attacked. He landed a punch on that sickly white face and grabbed the gun in His hands to disarm him.

Father must have noticed how the sound of laughter didn't fit the movement of lips. How sloppy Joker was walking or that Joker couldn't possibly be in Lex Luther's hideout.

But he didn't. As I said, Fear Toxin does a lot to a man's mind. Like the fact that usually, father would have tossed that damned gun and proceeded to best the joker up with his bare hands. Batman wanted to toss the gun away but he couldn't. Fear didn't let him. An undeserving fear clutched his heart. He kept the gun in his hands. He felt like he needed it. Bruce needed it. What would happen if he let it go?

Joker stood up. Batman could hear voices again. Every single word joker had ever said, every mad thing he had ever done, waltzed in his vision and Joker was trying to get up!

No he wouldn't allow that.

"Bruce what are you--??"

Batman landed another punch and another until he stood up. The memories were still coming and going. He could see those poor policemen Joker bombed. Or the orphans he poisoned. He could see all of it.

Rage and fear, a toxic combination, filled his being. The pure hatred he had for this man clouded his rational judgement. All that his primal part of the brain could think of was that "He had a gun in his hands he could finish it once and for all."

This time, Joker struggled to get up. Batman pressed his foot on his chest and pushed him down to the ground, making sure he'd stay in place. Batman pointed the gun at his face. That madman wouldn't stop laughing. He laughed and thrashed his green hair around. The gun shook in his hands. Bruce pressed his fingers to the trigger but couldn't pull it. The Gun shook violently and Batman gritted his teeth, two parts of him fighting together, trying to win the battle of what to do.

Pull the trigger? Or toss the gun away.

There was a sound that he didn't quite hear. But he knew the door was now gone. In a moment, fear took the better of him. In a moment's decision he moved his fingers. He pulled the trigger. The sound of the fire echoed in the room.

"Bruce don't it's--" Was that Clark's voice?

A bullet to heart, harsh and effective. Maybe one of the most painful ways to go quickly.

There was a sound in the air, a sound of a gunshot and a shout of pain before it started to dull down. The fear settled. His vision cleared immediately. The sounds dulled down.

There was no more Joker or any of his schemes and Batman wasn't alone in the room. Clark was there, shocked and eyes wide. Diana was there, she'd dropped her sword and covered her mouth and stared. Stared at Bruce. Stared at what was on the ground.

The nightmare started when Bruce's vision cleared.

He looked down and felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

Joker wasn't the one being in a pool of his own blood. It was Dick, Wearing his police uniform with a red bullet hole above his heart.

Dick gasped loudly and weakly trying to get in the much needed air. His body failed to expand his lungs and blood started to gather on the ground.

What had happened?

Bruce dropped to his knees. His weak hands gathered him in his arms and rested Dicks head in his hand. With the other hand he pulled down the cowl. Dick always hated that cowl. He hated it so much. He wanted it gone for three years before--

"Dad..."

Dicks lips couldn't quite form the word, he was bleeding out and his face was a sick color of white and yellow. His blue eyes focused on Bruces. Bruce could see that Dick wanted to run. To get away but Bruce held him tighter.

Dick Grayson was bleeding out right in Fathers arms. Batman was no fool, he knew when a person can be saved and as much as I hated his realism... He was always right.

A bullet to heart, harsh and effective. Maybe one of the most painful ways to go quickly.

Dick Grayson's body became heavier and heavier in Batman's hands. The burden of keeping it slowly crushing Fathers sanity.

I never want to know what passed in Dick Grayson's mind in those final moments. Between that heart beat and the next, knowing full well what's happening and somehow being held by the same person that shot you.

_**unsettling truth:**_

_**I'll never know if Dick really knew what was happening. What his fear-clouded mind came up with in those last moments. Did he know what Father was seeing? Did he notice when Fathers vision cleared? I guess we'll never know. But I like to think he knew. He believed, with all of his heart, in father. He most likely knew what Father did wasn't completely conscious.** _

For the first time ever, Batman's white lenses were smeared with a silent tear. Dicks right hand was slowly lifted and weakly tried to reach up to Bruce's face. Dick tried, he really did.

His hand couldn't quite reach his fathers face. His heart couldn't pump any more blood, to anywhere. Dicks hand fell down. His eyes lost focus before he could say the words he wanted to say. His body went limp Bruce's arms.

Thump..... Thump....

Clark took a deep breath and looked away. Diana put her sword back in its covers and hesitated to go to Bruce and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She froze midway and stepped back, giving Batman some space.

Batman's hands didn't leave the wound. He kept pressing and pressing and soon when the blood didn't ooze out of the wound anymore, Batman started to press the wound in all the wrong places.

....Thump...

"There is a trigger in his heart." Clark murmured very quietly and made sure Bruce wouldn't hear it.

"Trigger?" Daiana murmured with shock. "For what?"

Clark shook his head. He truly didn't know and dreaded to find out. His eyes landed in Bruce again as he tried to keep his son close, never letting him go.

A minute passed and there was no heartbeat. Bruce kept Dick close and couldn't take his eyes off of his face.

Their silence was broken by a call. Bruce still didn't let go of Bruce and kept Dicks cold body close to Bruce's heart with one hand.

_"Batman, there is a level 4 bomb heading towards us."_

It was Tim. His voice was calm, filled with premature acceptance. Just like always.

 _"Bruce."_ Tim murmured through the comms. Father's heart skipped a beat. _"The home shield is not going to work."_

Bruce's heart was hammering loudly in his chest at this point. Bruce tried to touch his earpiece with his free hand but he was too late. Tim took a deep breath. " _Whatever happens... We couldn't have asked for a better father--...---....---."_

.  
.  
.

Silence.

.  
.  
.  
.

Static.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Tim?"

==========

**2019**

**Location:** _**Wayne Tower, Gotham** _

I couldn't take my eyes off the full moon. On a rare night like this, when the clear skies was a blessing, seeing a moon like this was like a party.

Colin leaned closer to me and put his head on my shoulder. He was exhausted, clearly so, Colin could barely keep his eyes open and the tiredness in his muscles could be felt. "I didn't think I'd come to this place twice in one day." he murmured with a yawn. "Especially this late."

Unlike Colin, I couldn't relax and take a deep breath. I couldn't let go of his grip on my sword and couldn't stop looking around for any sign of my mother or any of her assassins.

Colin shifted comfortably closer and I couldn't help but relax a little. "Why did you bring us here in the middle of the night, Dami?" Colin murmured quietly, voice drifting off to sleep. He shook himself awake again and stood up straighter.

My conscience was having a horrible night per say, Stripping Colin of his precious Nights sleep was added on top of it. Colin played with his black and white wristband.

I sighed loudly and slowly let go of my sword. It was 11 O'clock. She should be here at any given moment. "Whatever plan she has I won't be caught off guard." I murmured, assuring my friend. "But... But you can sleep my shoulder if you want."

Colin smiled fondly and punched me in the shoulder. "You and your weird family." he said. That made me laugh and take a deep breath for the first time that night. "Mother must be here any moment now." I said. "I wonder what's taking her so long."

"Why do you--" Colin yawned loudly."-- think she wants us here?"

I shrugged. I truly didn't know and I dreamed to even think about it. Which is why Colins support in whatever mother had planned gave me some sense of security.

Which didn't last long.

Suddenly Colin jumped awake, standing above me with horrified eyes. "The earth is vibrating." he said with a low frightened voice. I wanted to stand up and assure him the earth didn't, infact, shake--

\--but I was thrown back by an explosion of white light coming from the heart of the city.

I had a moment to see Colins human face before he morphed to clay. Colin moved around me until I was completely covered in a sphere made of superhuman clay, so fast I didnt even notice. He protected me from the radiations that were to come, Saving me from certain death.

I was too stunned to react and didn't have the time, from the time Colin stood up and there was a protective sphere around me took roughly three seconds. Colin closed the sphere and I was swallowed by darkness in a familiar warmth.

The ground shook underneath my feet, I could feel us being thrown around like a ball, hitting some building and shattering glasses along the way. The side of the sphere that was towards the city centre became considerably warmer. my senses were overwhelmed by a loud sound of explosion. I covered his ears and tried not to jump at the sound, pulling myself into a ball as small as I possibly could.

_**The truth I never admitted to myself:**_

_**I was scared, probably the most panicked I've ever been in my life.** _

When the buzzing sound ceased and I could the unsettling silence once again. I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes.

The sphere was still holding strong, some part of it was completely molten and some of it completely burned like a piece of pottery. "Colin?" I murmured with panic. Hesitantly, I pressed my fingers along the clay surrounding me. My hands shaking slightly.

The moment my hand touched it, Colins sphere slowly fell down. Some of it shattered and some of it dropped like it was some water.

Colin had morphed back to human form many times in front of me, it was always like this. Liquid, molten, solid. He changed in that order. This was normal!

Or so I told myself.

I waited anxiously and bit my nails in anticipation as I waited for the clay to morph back into Colins humanoid figure. Hoping, desperately, that he could protect himself the way he protected me.

The roof was in shambles. Brown clay fell on the ruins and slowly went towards each other. I waited and forced myself to stay still as long as the clay was getting back together. My heart was racing and I was panting heavily.

I found my chest couldn't take in the dear air when the clay stopped moving. It fell exactly where it was in a small pond, unmoving and lifeless.

Colins black and white wristband lay there on top of the Clay, The only thing left of him.

"Colin?" I murmured softly.

No response came. I waited and waited for the silence to say something. Inform me of a wrongdoing. Tell me it was all a dream!

But silence politely informed me none of that was going to happen.

My mouth dropped and Breathing never came naturally to me again. I felt my skin was burning but I didn't care. I waited and watched.

And deep down hoped the others were fine.

The caly stayed where it was, right under my hand on the cold ground. I reached out to gently press my hands, as if making sure this was reality. I drew my hand back immediately when it touched the lifeless clay.

I stared at the clay on the ground, Collins Abuse form, Waiting for it to move, to morph, to make it my best friend again. I desperately wanted the thought that 'These Clays are lifeless' to go away.

"Colin! Morph back!! Morph back!" he shouted at the clays.

The only answer was the echo of my own screams.

I clenched my hands into fists and held my face. "Morph... Back.. Please..." I sobbed. My chest heaved unevenly and my eyes closed, letting the darkness take me away.

I hoped it was all a dream, I hoped I could wake up and realise this was all a nightmare. Reality politely informed me that he had other plans.

I sneaked my eyes open and saw what was in front of him for the first time.

Gotham.

Entire Gotham.

From the sky scrappers to the smallest shops, from the humans to the animals, all reduced to dust.

What was once our beloved city, was now a while of shattered cement.

I couldn't bear to see it anymore, I closed my eyes and felt something break in me, I couldn't hold it any longer.

I held Collin's wristband close to my heart and let out my pain and sorrow out in a heartbreaking scream that no one could hear.

_"No!"_

Millions of miles away, away from the dangers of the radiation, the news all over the world was one thing.

"Gotham destroyed, millions dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to share what you think in the comments! Or leave a kudos. 💜


End file.
